


Unguarded guard patrol

by Lady_Monochromic



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Monochromic/pseuds/Lady_Monochromic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble: Tonight they are on guard patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguarded guard patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Cross post SEPTEMBER 2014

Like the majority of the shepherds, Gerome hated night patrol just before dawn; it was not for the greater danger the barracks had in the dark, but the tiredness still creeping on half-lidded eyes. Unlike the mornings where the sun sat warmly on the horizon, pulling the layers of cloth and armour took longer.

Once he had finished changing, Gerome opened the flap of his tent and met the amalgam chill of the night and the Winter; it pricked his cheeks waking him a little more. He straightened his back and shoulders lining himself with his axe and set of to his post ready to switch with the previous night guards and meet Inigo.

At least that was the plan Robin had informed him of.

Instead he heard the bright and cheery laugh of the pegasus knight greeting him. “Gerome!” He flinched as her voice seemed louder at night than it did through the day. His ears heated first before the rush flooded his chest; Gerome did his best to calm with a quick exhale but his breath was caught in its own.

A short cough and he straightened himself once a fair distance from the grinning face before speaking, “Has Inigo not arrived yet.” Simple observation had already given him that answer

"Huh? Of course not!" Cynthia said. “Olivia wouldn’t let him leave the medical tent after that battle and he can’t deny his mother’s words so he’s all cooped up! Don’t worry, Gerome, you won’t be lonely tonight.”

It took another few seconds for the young male to process the rapid speech. He groaned, not bothering to hide his discomfort. “So it’s only you… and I on guard duty…”

"Yep!" Cynthia clenched her fists, enthusiasm almost bursting through her skin and armour. "Two heroes protecting the strong shepherds. Doesn’t it sound exciting!" 

Gerome grunted a sigh, wishing (peculiarly) he had Inigo’s company because then at least he would give excuses for him to be annoyed and flustered unlike Cynthia who’s presence had already restrained him more than the first time he had joined the shepherds.

With a clear of the throat he headed off in the opposite direction from his tent to start their night patrol. Cynthia quickly followed strolling by his side. Her lips ready to start a conversation with the boy she had known throughout her childhood.

"It’s a good job I was chosen and not Severa." Cynthia kept her foolishly bright grin, the edges however seemed slanted in a teasing manner. "Oh if she had come out then she would have seen your face! She’s been bugging me about it, even Inigo could’ve seen your dark eyes."

Cynthia laughed hard. How the shepherds still slumbered was probably due to the physical drain that day’s battle had been.

_Wait._

His left hand slapped his face and there he could feel his angular nose, and the hard bone structure around his eyes instead of the hard mask he usually wore.

"Wait, you didn’t know?" Cynthia eyes widened, concern sweeping her face. "How asleep were you when you woke up?"

Gerome could no longer look at the Pegasus rider – although it was not like he could before. Rather than mere embarrassment he felt foolish that he had been so tired a to leave his mask; the one item he would have slept in if the material he used was not uncomfortable. It was just as much his skin than his armour.

"Um, Gerome?" Cynthia’s voice had softened. It was far quieter than he was used to calling after him earnestly. "We can slip into your tent and put them on before anyone notices. I mean, we don’t want the enemy to read your gallant moves." 

Gerome almost thought about taking the offer but such a detour could risk the lives of the sleeping shepherds. “I… No one will be awake at this time.”

Cynthia nodded, the two fell into the quiet of the night.

"You know the last time I saw your face we were children," Cynthia’s smile was back but less bright and more serene.

"Yes… I’ve not taken it off since," Gerome said. He kept his face forward avoiding meeting Cynthia’s eyes without the veil of his mask.

Yet, he still curiously glanced to his side expecting her eyes to be trained on his pale face, instead she was keeping her focus on the camp around her. Vanity was not in his nature but he had flattered himself that she would stare. Then again, Cynthia had always been interested in actions rather than appearances and when the aesthetic mattered it still tied to heroism and strength.


End file.
